I heart Question Mark
by TaylorDawn
Summary: While  best friends Bella and Alice are on vacation, everything gets turned upside down. When one turns into a Vampire and the other turns into a werewolf, will there friendship prevail? Expecially when there ment to be emenies? Thats just the begining.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

I heart question mark.

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Authors note. - So this is how this is going to work, my friend and I will be updating this story together. Were each going to do a chapter then put it up. We both love reviews and criticize us as much as you want. We just want a good story. Were both kinda bad at updates, but together I think well be better. Ok let the show begin.<p>

* * *

><p>Alice P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>Tanning, relaxing, shopping. The three most important things of my days. That's what I do every time I go on vacation. Plus I mean it's about time I get some sun. I look freaking albino. Chalky white is defiantly not a flattering color on me. As far as the relaxing , well lets just say shopping dose that for me. Unfortunately, I have to literally beg Bella; my best friend and most important person in my life; to go shopping. She despises it, I mean I just don't get it.<p>

"Bella are you sure you don't want to go into this last store with me?" I ask hope clear in my voice.

"Really Alice, just go in. I'm fine out here. What's gonna happen?" She said with a smirk.

" Fine, ill be right back." I huffed. Walking into the nice breeze of the air conditioner is, like heaven to the blaze of Seattle heat. Just as I saw the cutest top in my whole life, I herd Bella scream a blood curdling scream. I saw just enough out of the corner of my eye to watch as bella plummeted to the ground. Blood dripping off the back of her leg. And just like that my whole world crumbled. I felt the ear piercing scream leave my lips but I never herd it. I was to focused on the pitter patter of my foot falls as I ran to my best friend. But by the time I got there. She was gone. Just like that.

* * *

><p>Normal P.O.V<p>

* * *

><p>Gunshots. That's all Bella heard as she screamed in terror. Her brain couldn't calculate the situation as she stood impatiently waiting for Alice to get out of the store. The pain in her leg was excruciating as the bullet collided with her bone. She reached down and gripped it as she screamed. Her whole world was turning, twisting in an odd direction, and she was suddenly on the ground. Tears streamed down her face as she cried in pain."Alice!" She saw a figure sprinting up to her side as another impact ripped through her shirt and into her shoulder. She screamed again and felt herself being pulled into another area. "Bella! Oh, God! What are you-HEY, what in the hell?" Bella barely heard Alice scream."Shh! I'm saving her. Save the questions for later!" The man whispered."By biting her?" Alice screeched. The pain that coursed throughout her hand and soon through the rest of her body was even worse than the gunshots. She felt herself twitching uncontrollably on the ground as a pair of ice cold hands gripped her."Edward, come help." The man spoke."What are.. what is this?" Alice shrieked once more."Please get in the car, we'll explain on the way." Bella barely heard a voice speaking diligently above her. She blacked out after another blow to her head.-x-<p>

Bella screamed painfully as she blinked her eyes back open. She felt a hand gripping hers, and another pressing her shoulder. "

I think she's almost there.." Somebody breathed one more time and then felt herself being uplifted from the object she was laying on. The whole room swirled. And then everything was clear. She moaned and lay there for a minute, shutting her eyes again. She breathed in deeply and felt a burning at the pit of her stomach."Whare.. where am I?" She moaned as she sat up slowly. In truth, she had no idea where she was or who she was with. There were two men standing by the door, a charming blonde man and an alluring bronze-haired man. They both looked young, the blonde in his mid twenties and the bronze-haired in his early rubbed her eye and looked up at them in confusion."I'm Carlisle Cullen," The blonde smiled. "And this is my son, Edward Cullen."Bella caught her reflection in a mirror in the corner of the room, in awe at what she didn't look like herself any more. Her dull brown hair was more voluminous and had a bronze tent to it, just like the other boys, but darker. Her complexion was paler than before, if that was possible, and she couldn't see any flaw on her skin. But the most blood-curdling change?Her crimson red eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I heart question mark.

I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>Ok people im going to be writing from Alice's point of view. In addition, my friend will be writing from Bella's point of view. Where going to be switching every chapter. That's just how we decided to do it.<p>

* * *

><p>Sooo I hope you like it.<p>

Alice P.O.V

"Whoaaaa" I mumbled a bit groggy. What happened last night? Or yesterday afternoon? Or was it today? What time is it? Snatching my phone up, from where it was on the bedside table I quickly check the time. Witch just happens to be 1 am. Why the heck am I up at 1 am? Suddenly everything floods back from yesterday. Going into that store, hearing the gunshots, watching as my friend fell to the ground in shock and pain, then strangers wanting to …bite her…? I tried to stop these maniacs, but they were so strong. I just couldn't. The last thing that's clear in my memory is the bronze haired one giving me a drink, then there's just nothing. GREAT! They probably drugged me!

My thoughts came to a screeching halt when I realize Bella's not with me. Omigod! Where's Bella. Did those freaks kidnap her? What the heck. Oh, no this is all my fault. What do I do? Call 911? Yes, Alice call nine one one so you can tell them strange god like men came out from an ally way, insisted on biting your almost dead friend, possibly drugged you, then kidnapped your best friend. That sounds perfect and after that, we can all take a nice trip to loony town.

Ok since that's defiantly out of the question, searching the house will have to do. Stepping off the bed trying to find the light switch was easier said then done. I tired blinking to adjust to the light but it didn't work fast enough for me. Ugh. Great. "OWWWCH!" I screamed. Hot sneering pain forming just at my hip. Gosh, this hurts. I gently probed at it realizing there was blood. Good thing Bella wasn't here she would be fainting. She hates blood. I remember one time in Biology we had to test our blood type. Just a prick on the finger. Bella and I had been biology partners of course; we hardly separated during high school, so I went to prick my finger and as soon as the blood started oozing Bella was out like a light. I had to get a boy Tyler to help me carry her to the infirmary. ALICE back to work! No time to remember the past.

I reached out with the hand that wasn't on my hip, trying to stop the flow of blood, to find a wall. I took two steps right until I finally came across a hard wooden surface. I patted across until I felt a light switch! Yay! Flipping it my eyes were basically killed by the beauty of the room. With a red and gold theme, it seemed like a wonderland. There was a dark wooden bookshelf just a couple steps from me. Ohh that must have been what I cut my self on. Stepping closer I did notice the sharp edges. Stupid bookshelf. Turing slightly so that I was straight with the other wall, was the bed. Beautiful silk sheets that were gold with a red comforter. Oh my there's a window seat! With a wonderful, three sided window. You know like the kind the moves out of the room? Anyway. To my left there was a walk in closet! OHMYGOD! It was soo FULL! Everything was in my size… was this…fate? Well since my clothes are dirty anyway…I don't think those weirdo's would mind! Quickly going to work on the closet I finally settled on an outfit. Walking to the full-blown ceiling to floor mirror in the closet I stare at my gorgeous creation.

Dark denim skinny jeans with paint splatters, a black low cut shirt, with an white undershirt, black flats with criss cross strings, and sliver cross necklace I look like an goddess. It did help that my hair was down and curly. Maybe I can steal this outfit, ya think they'd notice? Ok back to finding Bella. Leaving the room there's a big hallway. To the left it ends and to the right there's a big set of glass stars. There's at least five doors on each side of the hallway each spread apart with at least 5 feet between each door. Checking all the rooms, I find the same thing, each a glorious bedroom but still no Bella. Making my way to the stars, I peek down. I don't want to walk in to like a couple of weirdo's talking or something. Seeing no one, I quietly ease down each step, until im at the bottom looking at the most extraordinary living room ever. 'Now not the time Alice' I whispered to myself.

Scanning the room my gaze locks on to what looks like a swinging door. Hm? Maybe a kitchen? Who knows Bella could have gotten Hungary? I hope that's it at least.

Crossing the room I push the door open just a tad, again I don't want to walk into anything. Noticing no ones in there, I fully step into the room. Ok Odvisly these people have an interior designer each room is perfectly done. Each one is absoluty wonderful. The kitchen is done with granite counter tops, stainless steel appliances all top dollor. With an island in the middle and little bar stools, and a cute back door. Backdoor? BACKDOOR! And escape route! Aha. Swiftly gliding over to it, im betting it is locked, but I got to try. I turn the knob, and when it opens slightly I left out the breath I just realize I had been holding. Looking out into the yard I, barley had time I survey anything when I see a speeding light coming closer and closer. And me? I just stand there dumbfounded. Within a few seconds I process that im being hugged. By a familure form to. "BELLA! WHERE WERE YOU? HOW DID YOU GET SO FAST? WHATS HAPPENING?" I scream question after question. Why is she so cold? It's pretty warm out side to. Strange. "Alice please keep it down." She whimpers. Somthings different I realize. Her voice drips like honey. Ya that's defiantly not normal.

I pushed her away and was stunned into silence at her appearance. Her usually brown boring hair was pumped up with volume and had a slight wave; her body had filled out more, curves in all the perfect places, her face perfectly symmetrical, and eyes of blood red. I couldn't help it, I screamed. A blood-curdling scream. Bella's hands immediately went to her ears. Just as I stopped, I saw another figure ruining from the woods ….straight at us….oh great not again was my last thought before I was slammed back into a wall.

"I'm so getting tired of that." I mumbled. "Alice are you ok?" I opened my eyes quickly to see bella standing right in front of me and the bronze haired boy fighting what looks like an…invisible shield…? That's it. I'm mental.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I heart Question mark.

Hey! I'm MacKenzie (JustCourage) Hope you're liking the story so far. We've got a big epic plot going on, so don't change that channel! (That sounded cliché..) Here's chapter three. I don't own Twilight/Characters mentioned. If I did, I'd be a millionaire right now. (Pft. I wish)

-x-

"Basically what you're saying is that I'm no longer human and you saved me from some possible attack by some of your... friends?" Bella sat on the edge of her seat in what Carlisle pinned as his study and much had changed in the past couple of hours.. or days, as Carlisle had said, and she couldn't wrap her mind around it. All she remembered was parading around town with her best friend shopping, and then gunshots. In the leg? That shouldn't have done any damage. Carlisle had told her she was also shot in the shoulder, but she didn't remember. Actually, she didn't remember much of anything. Hardly even her name."-And that's basically the whole story." Carlisle was half zoned-out and half way listening. The ache in the pit of her stomach was still gnawing at her and her throat was burning like crazy."Why do I feel like this?" Bella spoke quietly."Ah, you're hungry." Carlisle grinned."So.. I have to go kill humans?" The thought of it was a bit repulsing, but that thought was quickly overcame with a lust she couldn't put her finger on. She licked her chuckled. "We call ourselves 'Vegetarian vampires'. It's a bit of a joke. We only feed on animals.""Would that... taste the same?" She wondered."No, it's a little dull.. but you'll grow fond of it." Carlisle stood."And.. wait, do I have fangs?" She spoke quickly."No," Carlisle laughed, "Our teeth are razor sharp. They bite through flesh like butter." He grinned once more and walked over to a sliding glass door."Come on, Edward is waiting for you just over there." Carlisle pointed out the window as he slid the door open swiftly."You... you expect me to jump?" Bella gasped."It's actually quite fun!" Carlisle said cheerily. Bella lept out of the window, surprisingly landing flat on her feet. "Isabella, come on, I'll show you the ways." Edward grinned goofily as Bella called her Isabella..

-x-

"That was quote a mountain lion you attacked." Edward spoke with his eyebrows raised. "Yeah, it was." Bella and Edward were making their was back to the house, which was in sight. They had ran most of the way (at a lightning speed that Bella was surprised anyone could possess.) and were nearing the house now. Bella glanced up and saw a figure through the glass wall in one of the rooms. Bella watched it cross the room and open the back door. It was Alice."Alice!" Bella squealed and ran to her best friend, arms wide."Bella! H-how did you get here so fast? What's happening?" Alice almost pulled back and looked at Alice square in the eye. "Alice, please keep quiet." She whispered. Bella backed away from Alice a little as she watched the smaller girls eyes gaze over her. Bella was awaiting some kind of reaction, anything. Boy, did she get Alice looked closer at Bella's eyes, a piercing scream ran through the air and hurt Bella's ears a little. Bella put her hands over her ears as a reflex and gritted her teeth. She removed them from her head and heard quick footsteps running to them."Edward, she's fine!" Bella yelled and turned around. She pinned Alice back on the wall and heard her mutter something. Oh god, don't hurt Alice. Bella thought. She watched, confused, as Edward tried to get closer. He seemed to be fighting with air. Bella stepped forward, away from Alice, and looked closely at what Edward was fighting. "What the? Alice, are you okay?" She decided to drop it and turn around to care for her friend."Y-yeah, I'm fine.. Might need brain surgery." Bella chuckled and relaxed She feld a hand gripping her shoulder and stiffened.

"How in the world?" Edward gaped."What?" Bella asked. She turned and saw Carlisle and four other people she didn't notice crowd into the room."She's.. not attacking her, Carlisle.""Edward, was that a sort of a shield you were fighting off?" Carlisle looked perplexed."Yes, it was rather.. odd," Edward tore his gaze away from Bella and looked over to Carlisle. "and I can't read her mind." "What?" Everyone boomed but Bella and . Bella reached to her and pulled her up. The room felt tense as she did this."Maybe it's her shield.. she can control herself easier with it.." A woman spoke looked over to the four other figures. The woman had caramel colored hair that fell over her shoulders loosely. She looked nice, like the mother everyone would want. There were two blonde people, one a breathtaking girl and one an.. odd looking guy. The fourth was a burly looking tough guy."Bella, this is Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett." Carlisle spoke quickly. "I need to go to my study and figure this out.," Carlisle paused. "Edward, you... show Isabella and Alice around. Rose, be nice.""She's wearing my clothes." Rosalie gritted her teeth."That were in the closet in the spare room." Edward snapped rolled her eyes and swiftly walked off, the three others following."Alright, I suppose you two would like a tour." Edward motioned for them to follow.

-x-

"Yeesh, this place didn't look that big from the outside." Bella muttered. "I know. I can't believe you're a vampire. This is too weird. I feel like I'm going to be eaten as a snack." Alice cringed as she flipped through a chuckled and lay on her floor, flipping through had showed them to a spare room they had – which would be Bella's. Alice's was next door. Bella's had cream and mint colored furniture, Alice's was more dramatic with golds and reds. "It's just really weird." Bella put the book down on her stomach and stared at the felt weird. They had apparently expected her to lash out completely on her friend and kill her. How could she do something like that? "And you've got some weirdo trying to kill you.." Alice snorted. "Best. Vacation. Ever." "Yeah, right. You heard what he said, Alice. We can't go back to our normal life." Bella huffed. She actually didn't remember normal life. It was like it had all been erased. Maybe this was all some odd dream. Bella pinched herself to make sure. Nothing happened."This is crazy." Alice threw the magazine down and rolled over, following Bella's gaze up to the ceiling."We've got to have some way out of this..." Bella spoke through gritted teeth and squeezed her eyes shut.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I heart Question Mark.

I don't own anything. But I wish I did.

-x-

Alice P.O.V

'Aw come on Alice just relax, it will flow natruly.' I tried to talk myself into peeing. 'Ugh its no use. I cant stand the thought of like 7 vampires listening to me pee. Its just not right.' I think to myself as I exit the bathroom and head down stairs.

I suddenly got tugged out of my thoughts by a gurgling noise. 'Oh great that's my stomach another thing for them to hear.' I thought sarcastically. With in a blink of an eye there stands Esme. Yet another thing to get used to. There stupid speed. "Alice darling would you like me to cook for you?" Awe, she was so sweet. My favorite of them all, besides bella of course.

"No, Esme that's quit alright ill just get some chips or something. I don't want to intrude." With that im off to the kitchen. "Hmmm.' I thought rummaging thought the cabinets. 'Barbecue, sour cream and onion, AH here it is hot cheetos.'

"On second thought, ill take them all.' I wonder why im suddenly so viciously hungry.

Five minutes later and im already 2 bags down. Im not even any where close to being full eather. Maybe its all this stress. Change in environment? Who knows, who cares, I just want to eat.

Another two minutes and ever bag of chips that they own is gone. 'Guess ill go find something else.' I thought walking to the fridge. 'Ham, salsa, chicken, pie, homemade sandwiches. PIE! Yummm. Yea know what since they don't eat any of it ill just take it all.' Turning around I almost have a heart attack. STUPID SHITTY VAMPIRES! Curse them to hell. God. There they all 7 of them perfectly standing there watching me. Bella's the closets.

"Ali are you alright?" You can hear the consern laced in her voice.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?" I muttered , confussed.

"Well you just ate 5 bags of chips and now you plan on eating a pie. Are you sick?" She says as she steps closer putting her hand to my forhead. Like that's gonna help her hands are ice cold. Idiot.

"Gosh! Ali! Your burning hot. That's not normal." She screeched.

"Please Bella. Your friend probably just wants attention." Rose said in that snotty voice of hers.

" Yea I want attention. Im just begging for it cause ya know step right up to win a snack. No thanks I'd rather remain hole, if you don't mind." I said sarcastically.

"Listien you little bit-" " JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! ALL I WANT TO DO IS EAT MY DAMN PIE! If you got a problem with that we can settle it later. Now if you excuse me im going to spend my life roting away somewhere else. OH AND MAYBE IF YOU GUYS WOULD PLUGG YOUR DAMN EARS I COULD PEE TO!" By the last part of my speech I was already half way up the stares.

I was seriously tired of all there shit. For the rest of the day I remained in my room.

=x=

"Ali, please come out. Rose didn't mean it. She just dosent like humans. Please Ali?"

Bella pleaded outside of the door.

"No go away." I groaned. I just want to sleep. This fever was getting worse and I now had the worst head ach of my entire life.

"Well I brought you some medicine…" Stupid vampire gave me a reason to open the door.

"Fine." I mumbled. Not having a clue if she heard me though the pillow I was hidding under.

Apperently she did. I soon felt her ice cold hand on my cheek.

"Ali, im sorry. Im really sorry I took our life away. I ca-cant ever repay you for sticking my side through it all. I ccouldn't have done any of this with out you." tears that would never be shed rested in her eyes. I was being too hard on her. My best friend how could I ever be so cruel.

"Belly boo, I could never be mad at you. This is just a lot to take in. I'm trying to handle it, then this stupid cold or what ever it is doesn't help things. Who needs our old life anyway? Living in a house like this that is. Ill fix things with rose. I promise. Then tomorrow just me and you. The mall. We never did get to finish our shopping trip." by the end of my speech tears were flowing down my face.

I was suddenly over come by the coldest hug in the world. Literally.

=x=

'You can do this Alice. Be strong. What am I saying im a total wimp I can't do this…oh no…" Before I let myself get talked out of this I knocked on the door.

"Come in" Said that same snide voice as before.

Opening the door, I was met with the grossest sight ever.

"Oh my god! Im so uh-uh sorry um-uh bye!" I stumbled over my words. Slamming the door closed and running as far away for that room as I could before I dropped. One flight of stairs, 5 yards of running, 3 huge boulders later I finally let my thoughts free.

'EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW she knew I was there to. Gross. Vampire sex, who would of thought.' Two seconds later, all I saw was dull black of my inner eye lids.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I heart Question Mark.

I don't own anything,

-x-

Authors Note: Ok guys. We have a little dilemma. No problem though. Mackenzie the person writing Bella's P.O.V is going on vacation for a while. And honestly she messaged me saying she had a lot of stuff going on and asked me to cover for her. And I mean who doesn't just need a break sometimes? So I gladly agreed. And I know her writing is a lot better then mind. So the Bella's chapters won't be as good. I'm sorry I know. So anyway here goes nothing. FEED BACK WOULD BE AMAZING!

-x-

Bella was concerned about Alice ever since she started to notice her abnormal behavior. She was cranky and wasn't watching what she ate at all. Bella watched and gaped as Alice consumed about three bags of chips, a whole pie, and other various foods that looked gross to her. After she told Alice to go see Rosalie, because the Vampire wanted to apologize, she had unfortunately walked in on Rose and Emmett in a very… disturbing situation.

Bella waited to chase Alice for a moment, knowing Alice just needed to run and get it out of her system… maybe burn off a few bags of chips while she was at it. Bella sprinted out of the house a few minutes later, following the fresh trail Alice had left moments before. "Alice?" She saw a head of black hair slumped over a rock. "What happened, oh gosh." She said to herself as she leaned down to pick her up.

Bella picked her up quickly and carried her into the house, yelling Carlisle's name the whole way."Bella, what happened?" He asked."I-I don't know… She saw Rosalie and Emmett doing something, and then she ran out of the house screaming… and I found her on the ground, I don't know what happened."

"Well her temperature is increasing. I've never seen anything like this; it's already above 104 degrees. Above normal temperature to kill a human, but that's the only thing even slightly abnormal." Carlisle stated.

"Well what's wrong with her? You're a doctor figure it out! What can I do to help? Wake her up? Alice, Alice, ALICE!" I'm starting to get scared, I cant loose Alice! She's my best friend. I've disappointed her. She's going to hate me forever, for not being able to protect her. I was shaken out of my thoughts by Emmet shacking me.

"GOD EM, WHAT?" I screamed in his face. I'm not in the mood for this.

"Lil, sis its going to be ok. Alice is fine. Just a high temperature. She's good. " He was trying to convince me so hard.

" Ok, Bella you can stay here and keep a close eye over Alice. Call me if you notice a slight difference in anything. The rest of us, come on lets let them rest up." Carlisle said grabbing Esme's hand and slightly tugging. One by one they all left, besides Esme who had some hushed words with Carlisle telling him she will be right down.

"Bella, dear Alice will be fine. She's a strong young woman and there's no way she's going to let a fever get her down. And don't you dare start thinking your failed her somehow. We may be vampires but we can't protect everyone from everything." Esme spoke comforting words while hugging me tight to her.

"Thank you Esme. You've helped a lot." And I wasn't just saying that.

She was completely right. And I have a feeling Alice would of said something along those lines if We had been in each others shoes. With my word Esme slowly released me and glided to the door. Damn vampire grace.

"Let me know if there's something you need." And with that she was gone. And I was left alone with nothing but the unconscious figure of my best friend. Scooting up a chair to her bed side I scanned her once over to make sure nothing had changed. And nothing had. She was still looking slightly pale. Not as pale as me of course.

My chalky skin was still a slight surprise to look at.

Alice had a very peaceful expression on her face as she slept. Something again, I will never be able to do. Never eat, sleep, and enjoy the sunlight. I start to wonder if being a vampire was the right choice to make. Granted I didn't really have much of a choice.

I mean when you're laying there with two bullets embedded in you and some strange god like man comes up drags you into an alley and bites you, you don't have much room to protest. But it doesn't mean if I had the choice if this would have been my pick.

Then again Alice really never got her pick either. Since both of us had gotten in on this, she couldn't go back either. Not that I think she really cared. Alice didn't have the best relationship with her parents. Her mother was a no good slim bag bimbo, while her father was an abusive creep. Not the perfect parents. I remember once Alice coming over and the burses on her arms were terrible…

-x-

_Flash back…_

_Today was FRIDAY! Witch meant that Alice was getting to come over. It was there annual tradition ever Friday Alice would come over, we'd gossip about boys, watch scary movies, and stay up way past bed time. It had been like this ever since we were 12. So about two years ago._

_BINGGGGG DONGGGG. _

_I really hate that door bell. Never the less I raced to the door like a fat boy trying to get chocolate. Only to have her meat me half way._

"_ALICE!" I screamed when she was finally in sight. _

"_BELLA!" She giggled back. UGH! She was so pretty! In back skinny jeans, and a hot pick hub top plus her signature black leather jacket, she looked like amazing! While I felt plain like always in my beached jeans and __Cool story bro__ t-shirt._

_Then she moved to get reajust her back pack strap causing her jacket to tug up. Showing a big purplish yellowish looking burse. _

"_Al…ahh…." I mumbled surprised at what could have caused that. _

"_Bella, sweetie is that Ali?" Mom called after me. _

"_Yea, mom its her." I managed to get out just as she rounded the corner to see us. I met Alices eyes serching for clues as to why the bruse was there, but she just gave me one of her "Ill tell you later" looks. _

_Later in my bedroom that night, she told me she hadn't lisiened to her bad the first time he called for her, so he grabbed her a little to tight. _

"_A little to tight? Alice that's like way to tight. That's not right." I gasped at her._

_She just laughed it off, and changed the topic._

_-x-_

Every time after that it got a little bit worse. I'm not sure how bad it really got, I didn't want to ask. She'll tell me when she's ready.

I just hope its soon. For her sake.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I Heart Question Mark

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>This is a REALLY long chapter. Cause I've been working on it for awhile and really I havent been doing very well with my writing. This is my apology. Hope you enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p>Alice P.O.V<p>

Thump, thump, thump. Dear lord this has got to be the worst headache of my life. My whole body feels like it just got run over by a semi, twice.

'Ughhh' I moan as I come out of my coma like sleep. Everything was so un-focused. So fuzzy.

"Why's it so hot in here?" I groaned as soon as I felt a familiar icy hand rest its self on my forehead.

"Alice! Are you ok? Do you need anything? Water? Fan? Food? Ibuprofen? Blanket? Carlisle? CARLISLE! SHES AWAKE! Ohmygosh Alice im so sorry! Are you sure you don-"

"BELLA BREATH!" I interrupt her. Finally. I mean I get that Vampires don't need air, but seriously? I think my ears started bleeding.

Another cold hand, joining the one on my forehead, yanks me out of my thoughts.

Carlisle.

"Alice how are you feeling?" His voice danced over my skin. Damn vampires.

I did inventory of my body. Nothing feels broken, but everything from my head to my toes feels sore. Ughh. What happened? The last thing I remember is running.

"Uh…I feel ok I guess. Sore that's for sure. But alive." I don't want to sound like im complaining. For people that don't hurt that's bound to be what it sounds like. Just another complaining human.

By this time, everyone was in the room, including Mrs. Bitch who started this. Whoop.

Like the child I am I start glaring at her. Suddenly her beautiful face turns into a snarl.

"What? Never seen anyone one have sex before? God what are you three?" She growls out.

Bella looked like she wanted to say something, but I wasn't going to make her choose between sticking up for me and telling off her now family.

Sending Bella a look that obviously said, "I can handle myself." I responded to Rose by saying "Really? We making comments about age? Cause if you want to go there then I'd be awful sad to see you when your real age shows. No more pretty blonde hair hmm I wonder how old and gray will look on you?" Not the best comeback but it will work.

Edward then stepped up saying, "Rose don't."

Then just as I was about to say something else I felt a burning desire to leave. It was like a physical ache.

"Bella." I gasped out.

"G…go.t…to…g…o…" I chocked out. Getting up so fast even the vampires were surprised, I started moving.

"Alice, wait comeback!" However, I was already half way out the door downstairs.

"I'll be back. I just need to leave." I whispered as I started running. Faster then ever before. Almost as fast as Bella. We'll I would like to think anyway.

My adrenaline was pumping, the trees flew by, the wind was scratching my face it was so sharp.

My grace was surprising usually I trip, not nearly as much as Bella used to, but still with all the leaves and tangles limbs it was quiet a surprise to be able to leap, glide, and dodge anything that would even come close to hurting me.

When I finally slowed down, I realized the sun was setting. It would be dark soon and I had no idea where I am.

'Crunch.' Whipping around my heart stops. My headache decided to make its self-known again the 'Thump, thump, thump' continues.

Right in front of me is Edward.

"Edward. Gosh, you frightened me. A little warning next time?" He flashed me that smirk of his with a quick apology.

"Bella sent me to find you. She's worried. I was worried…" Whoa, buddy. No…

"Well thanks. Could you take me back now, it's getting dark…" I said focusing once more on the lighting.

"Well I was thinking…we could get to know each other better…if ya know what I mean." He was coming closer to me, reminding me of a hunter stalking its prey.

"Edward its dark and im getting cold. C-can we please just go home?" I stuttered a little bit. It tends to happen when im nervous. By now my back was pushed up against a tree with Edwards's chest barley touching mine. His head hovered over me, being as short as I am; he has to tilt his head all the way down. Good think he was a vampire, couldn't get neck cramps. Ha. 'Wow not the time,' I reminded myself.

"Alice, come on.. I just want to get know you better. I won't let you get cold." He has a sick smirk on his face; it scares me along with his words.

"Ed-Edward…P…Please let me g-go." I gasped out as I feel his hand play with the hem on my shirt.

"No, Alice. Your fine. Don't be so childish." He clucked.

"Please! Edward! Bella's going to come looking for me! Let me go." I started yelling. I don't want this to happen. No. No. NO! Please Bella help me…

"Actually I told Bella I would calm you down, and then bring you back. So I don't think she'll come looking for awhile. Now just be a good little girl and be quiet. Or scream. I don't care. I'm the only one that will hear." He chuckled.

"STOP!" I start pushing at the hand that started rising up my shirt. No matter how much I pushed he wouldn't let me go. Tears slid down my cheeks, as easy as rain falls from the sky.

"EDWARD STOP!" It came out a growl. I pushed him away thinking he would only go a few centimeters. I was wrong he flew into a tree. Good. I'm tired of always being weak. I've been pushed around for to many years. I'm done.

"Get the hell away Edward. I'm not some toy you can use and abuse. Got that? I don't care where you go. Just. Leave." I snarled.

"Awe, the kitten growls. How cute. You forget Alice. I'm fast and stronger. There's no way your getting away from me." He persisted.

I could hear him walking up to me. Shoving me. Telling me im worthless. Trying to ignite the fire hidden deep beneath the skin. I was burning up, the headache was back, and I was getting more pissed by the second.

When I felt his hands tearing at my shirt. I snapped. I swung my arms out hitting him back. I tried racing toward him but the burning intensified. I felt as if my bones were shifting, popping, exploding. My skin was tearing sending shots of pain into me.

I was clutching myself, trying to find my way out of the pain. What was causing this? Its..its inhuman. Nothing has ever hurt this bad. The waves of pain intensified, I was scream crying begging the pain to be over. Slowly it started ebbing away.

Finally, it stopped. Slowly opening my eyes. I see a giant wolf…attacking Edward. The wolf seemed to be loosing. That is until the wolf grabbed Edward head and with a sickening pop tore it from his body. Gasping and removing my eyes from the horrible sight I looked down at my…paws… huh?

"AHHHHH" I tried to scream but it came out as move of a roar…

Oh my god. That's it im dreaming. Edward knocked me out. Paws? With white fur? No. Not possible…

The fur was kinda pretty though…I wonder if they could make a jacket with this on it…

Hearing leaves crunch I looked up to see the wolf. Slightly behind the wolf my eyes caught movement. It was Edwards's body. Moving. Shuddering I snapped my gaze back to the wolf.

"_Hey are you okay..?"_

DID I JUST HEAR THAT? Ok just load me up and take my to Looney town. I'll go willingly… I'm soo crazy.

"_You're not crazy."_

"_**How can you hear me?"**_

"_It's our ability…wolf pack."_

"_**Ha. Okay this is a dream. When I close my eyes we're all gonna wake up…1.…2.…3..."**_

Opening my eyes I still saw the wolf…

"_How'd that go? Ready to hear the best part? You have to come with me… For awhile…"_

His face turned into a wolfish grin. Ironic huh?

Looking down again. I saw my paws. Then everything was black.

-x-

Waking up took more energy then it used to. However, the smell of food made its way to my nose and my stomach basically forced me up. Sitting up last night came crashing back. Maybe it was a dream…please let it be a dream.

Glancing around the room, I noticed it was not the Cullen residence.

I'm not with the Cullen's… OH MY GOD I GOT KIDNAPPED.

'Bella's gonna be pissed.' Was my first thought.

Calming down I took in the room. It was painted white. It was all white. It looked like a snowstorm had hit the room.

White bed, white desk, white dresser, white curtains, white door.

Jumping up I realized I wasn't dressed in the clothes I was earlier. Now I had a hot pink V- neck top on with the words 'Kiss me' on it, and caprices' with splatter paint on them.

Well who every dressed me had been a girl. I mean no guy could have that good of taste. Unless he was gay. Witch hey I didn't mind that either. At least I knew no one had been to be oggling my body.

Going over to the door I quietly opened it.

Poking my head out of the room, I noticed stairs on one side of the hallway and other doors on the other. Kinda like at the Cullen house, there's was just a lot fancier.

Making my way down the stairs, I went down really slow; not wanting to alert anyone that I was out of bed. When I was at the bottom, I let out the breath I had been holding. Right in front of me was the door. SCORE ONE FOR ALICE!

"Good morning." Said a male voice from behind me.

"AHHHHHHHHHH SHIT. Fuck dude a little warning next time." I screeched.

I turned around to see a man around twenty-three, maybe 6'2, with dark brown hair and a matching complexion. Bright green eyes stared at me. Hmm. Not bad may I say.

"Sorry. Maybe if you would have been focused you would of herd me." He chuckled.

"What do you mean I was plenty focused. Hey no wait why am I here? Did you kidnap me? Damn I had a weird dream…" I was losing focus maybe he was right. Not that I would ever admit it.

"Come on. Met the rest of the pack. I'll explain everything in there. I'm Sam by the way. This is my house." He stepped forward hand out stretched.

"Alice." I said shaking it.

He led me down a hall and into what I assumed was the dinning room. Walking in I had 10 pairs of eyes on me.

"Here's the rest of the pack. Starting from the right its Jacob, Emily (My girl), Quill, Embry, Jarrod his girlfriend Kim, Leah, her brother Seth, Collin and Brandy, and Paul should be here soon." He finished.

"Hiya Alice. You can sit by me. Can I call you Ali? Do you like to be called that? I'm rambling. I'm sorry." Ah. He was Jacob I do believe.

Moving over to sit between him and Sam (with Emily on his other side of course); I still feel the eyes of someone else on me. Glancing at all of them, I realize its Leah. She looks curious…

Sitting down, I start to wonder how I even got here again. I turn to Sam and with a gaze that could kill, I question him.

"Sam, how did I get here?" He looked startled for a minute.

"Well Jarrod was out doing rounds when he says the leech uh…ya know and as soon as you passed out he brought you to us."

Turning to Jarrod I mumble a quick "Thank you."

Back tracking for a minute, I realize I didn't see Jarrod there. All I saw was a wolf.

Oh my god. That's impossible. Seeing the panic on my face, everyone at the table grinned.

'Uh…uh… I'm dreaming that's it. Haha dream. I'll just pinch myself yea. And I'll wake up with Bella and that freaky supernatural crap." I mumble closing my eyes then pinching myself. Opening my eyes, I hear as well as see the whole table erupt in laughter.

"Alice you got a lot to learn. We'll tell you everything after we eat. Cause im starved." Said Jacob.

Hearing the front door open, I assume that's Paul. After a quick shuffle of footsteps, the hottest guy I have ever seen comes into the room. In a pair of shorts to. I feel a blush start to form. 'Please no one see it…please!'

"Getting kinda hot in here Alice?' I herd everyone snicker as Jacob mumbled in my ear.

Looking up at this so called Paul I take in his features better. With deep brown eyes, (I don't really know his eye color sorry correct me if im wrong.) short chocolate hair and a nice chiseled chest I think im drooling.

Tearing my eyes away from his chest I look into his eyes, I see… anger?

* * *

><p>YAY FOR ME. That was a LOT of writing.<p>

I'm excited to write what's gonna happen next…CAUSE I KNOW AN YOU DON'T! HAHHAHAHAH! Sooo Mackenzie will be getting back to writing YAY. I don't have to do Bella anymore.

I have plans for my dear Alice! Comment if you have anything you want to throw in! We love to hear your thoughts. Until next time loves.


	7. Chapter 7

Chaper 7.

I hear Question Mark.

* * *

><p>Okay guys its beeeen a LONG time. But we just started high school and Zie had some major writers block. So this is just what she has so far. Im gonna get started on my chapter. It will be up by tomorrow. I swear it. Maybe tonight. Cuase you waiting so patiently.<p>

* * *

><p>Bella couldn't believe Edward's reasoning. In fact, she wanted to smash his face in right at that moment.<p>

"She turned into a wolf, Bella, so I ran off. Sam came and got her. Don't worry." His arms flew up and he shrugged a little, acting like the fact Alice had just transformed into a damn wolf was perfectly normal. "Don't worry?" Bella snarled.

"You're standing there telling me not to worry? Are you mental?" Edward backed up a little, getting the drift that Bella may throw him into the wall at any second.

"My best friend just turned into a freaking wolf, Cullen. I'm not happy, nor am I unworried about this. So why don't you just lay off and go join Rosalie and Emmett in their sexual relations? I'm sure you wouldn't have a problem with that." He looked completely taken aback, and for a moment Bella actually thought he was considering what he said.

She snorted and ran up to her room, weighing out her options. She could go track Alice down, her scent probably wasn't too faint, or she could just wait it out and see what happens.

As appealing as the first option was, she knew how the Cullens (or any other vampires) weren't invited into La Push. "Knock, knock." She heard someone call from the door she had slammed shut on her way in. "Come in." She muttered after realizing that it wasn't Edward at the door. "Hey," Jasper appeared. Bella patted the spot on the bed beside her.

Since she came to the Cullens, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle were the only three that hadn't given her some form of crap one way or another. She trusted Jasper. "Hey." Bella spoke and leaned into his shoulder after he walked in."Sorry about Edward. He's kind of an idiot – only thinks about himself." She felt him shrug under her head and smiled a little."Yeah, he's an ass." She rolled her eyes as they both chuckled.

"So, what brings you in here?" "Well, I heard that squabble downstairs. You might not want to run after Alice just yet. She probably needs to come to terms with who she is first. Sam is a pretty trustworthy man... we've.. had our differences. All in all, he'll get her straightened out in no time and you'll be able to visit her any time. If you can stand the smell. Those wolves... ugh." He shivered a little and Bella looked up to see a look of disgust strewn across his features.

"They smell like a strong odor of wet dog. It's absolutely disgusting." He mumbled, clarifying for me."Alright." She spoke flatly, knowing that she would probably have to break into the guys house that night.

"Don't even think about it Bella." He stated, glaring at me slightly.

"What?" I asked, innocently.

"You can't just go barging over there. It will break the treaty, you know that. Plus Alice loves you. She'll come back when she's ready. Give it time, you can call her tomorrow." said, bumping into my shoulder as a friendly gesture.

" Are you sure Edward's the mind reader in this family?" I questioned, winking at him.

"Well maybe we'll just have to test it out huh?" He chuckled.

* * *

><p>XOXOXOXOXOXOXO MUAH GUYS Love you<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I heart Question Mark

Alice's P.o.v.

* * *

><p>OK I made this chapter really long for <strong>lynettecullen.<strong> Because the last one was really short. And you didnt like it so ya know. :D

* * *

><p>"Uh…" I gasp out. At the moment I looked into his eyes I felt as though strings were coming out of my body and in to his. I felt so connected to this man I barley know it was starting to frighten me. Looking deeper in his eyes I saw all the anger turn into confusion, then anger again. .<p>

" Sam. Who the hell is this chick?" Said the most heavenly voice. Like warm pools of honey.

" Paul, this is-" Sam started, before I interrupted.

"This chick is right here, maybe you should ask her yourself ass." I said in a cold tone, this dude was freaking hot, but such an asshole. I could feel all the eyes at the table shifting between the two of us.

"Look chick, you cant just come in here and be a smart ass. You don't know who the hell your dealing with. So I would adivse you to shut the fuck up." He spoke coldy, glaring at me.

"Paul sto-" Same started again.

"You know what asshole, you don't have to be such a prick. God I don't know who im dealing with? Ha. Okay dude you keep telling yourself that. Maybe when you grow some balls we can talk." I voiced, shooting daggers where he stood.

He started shaking, I was growling.

"You BITCH." He said before lunging me. In that moment everyone was moving so fast to try to get to us before he reached me. They were to late though.

Right as he touched me, I sent my right fist flying. Hearing the satisfying pop of his jaw, I smirk. He growled trying to push everyone off of him to get to me.

"Paul, CALM DOWN." Sam yelled.

"Take him outside." He told Jarrod and Leah, who were restraining him.

"Alice, don't do that please." Said a lady before leaving along with Kim. I'm pretty positive her name was Emily. The one with scars across her face. She's still drop dead gorgeous. Almost enough to pass Rosalie, Queen Bitch. I quickly wondered what happened to Emily's face, before hearing a door slam shut.

After watching them walk out the screen door to the left, I turned to Sam.

"Sam I-

"Alice-

We both stoped and stared at one another.

"Can you guys give us a minute?" He asked everyone else in the room, keeping his eyes locked on mine. 'Damn. All these guys are well built.' I thought to myself.

Everyone exited the room quickly, the boys going outside with Paul and the girls migrating into the kitchen.

"Listien Alice, Paul hasn't had it easy and he is angered very easily. Hes not used to controlling his temper okay? And yes hes an asshole but he loves us all a lot. Emily's like his mother and were his brothers and sisters. He's not used to new wolves. So try not to anger him okay?" He asked.

"Fine…but he started it." I said crossing my arms.

"Good. Now, go in the living room and I'll gather everyone so that we can explain the wolf thing to you." He said, running his hand through his hair.

* * *

><p>Making my way to the living room I sat down, looking around as people started filing in.<p>

It was painted a warm yellow, with a soft blue couch and a reciner in the corner. They were all facing the tv, witch stood my the window. It was on the oposite side of the stairs that I had come down earlier.

Taking a seat on the couch, I waited for everyone to finish finding a seat. Sam took the recliner, while Leah sat beside me with Jacob on her other side. All the others were on the floor. The only ones that wernt here wer Emily and Kim.

"Wheres the girls?" I wondered aloud.

" They went out somewhere. This is wolf business and they'd herd it all already." Sam answered.

"Ohh. Okay then." I said crossing my legs.

" So first how bout you ask any questions you might have and we will answer." Sam said.

" Well why did I turn into a big giant wolf?" I asked as every one grinned.

" It has to do with our legends. First….(blah blah blah im not writing all that crap and everyone already knows it sooo.)

"Oh." I said letting all he had said sink in.

"Well, do I have to like stay in La Push?" I question thinking about it. I mean it wouldn't be a bad thing, as long as I have bella at least. I'd just have to get used to it. And where would I live? Maybe I could buy a house, ohh and decerate it. I think I'll use some yellows. Yellows a pretty color and its not used often. It would be unique. Yea yellow sounds good.

"Yeah, non of us can leave, its our duty to protect the people of La Push from the 'cold ones' as the legends say." Jarrods voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Okay.." I muttered, right as another question crossed my brain.

"Do you like change every full moon?" I ask, feeling stupid when everyone burst out in laughter.

" HEY guys stop. You all asked the same question. And no, Alice we don't. We change when we get angry. First we'll start to shake, then POOF were a wolf." Sam chided the others, but answered me.

"Oh I feel stupid." I chuckled.

"Don't worry they all asked it to." Sam reassured me. "But never EVER phase close to a human. Ever. Alice It's so important you can hurt the one you love." He finished, with a look of sadness on his face. That seemed to copy everyone elses in the room.

Suddenly remembering Emily, I put two and two together. He phased close to Emily and her face…

Deciding to lighten the mood I asked something else that had been on my mind.

"Why are you guys so tall? I didn't get taller. Plus your all so tan, you know I used to look albino. Now I have a real California tan." I said looking down at my skin. I had actually gotten tanner. It was nice, no more albino for me. Hella yeaa. But I was still short.

"Well, I don't really know. How tall are you?" Said Leah

"I was like 4'9, but now im like 5'8." I chuckled thinking of how small I used to be just weeks ago. I guess I could thank being a werewolf for something. I mean we never get sick, and since we bust out of our clothes a lot I get to by a lot a new ones. FUCK YEAAAAAA.

"Well maybe you'll grow more, but probably since you were so short you didn't grow as tall as us. Since we were already taller." Leah said poking my arm with a smile.

" Sounds good enough to me. Thanks lee. What about Bella? She's a vampire. And my best friend." I questioned, while everyone else wrinkled there face in disgust.

"You'll be able to see her. You can visit over there, but leeches arnt aloud on our land. That gives us the right to kill them." He stated.

"Okay, and what about that weird string thing that happened when I looked at Paul? Does that happen a lot? What's it mean? It didn't happen when I looked at everyone else." I shot out.

"String thing? OH! You mean imprinting. YOU IMPRINTED WITH PAUL. OHHH NO." Leah screeched beside me.

"Um..?" I looked around noticing Paul was no longer here.

"Leah sush. Alice imprinting is when two people are ment to be together and imprinting just helps the process kind of like soul mates. But you can never be with anyone but your imprint. I know it's a lot to take in but…you really will love him." Sam said shifting his eyes back and forth.

"Your telling me that I have to love paul? And I don't get a choice? Oh my god. No. I refuse. This is BULLSHIT. I will LOVE WHO I WANT TO. Later guys. It's all a dream you people are nut jobs." I screamed, walking out the front door. Having the sun hit me made me calm slightly intill I herd yelling.

"ALICE!" Jacod called, as he started jogging after me. I was already half way down the street. Wow. I'm fast. Maybe once I get back to Cullen's I should race Bella.

"Go away creeper." I yelled back. They were completely ridiculous. Im not going to love that asshole. How can they even think that? No one will ever tell me who to love. Especially some legend. This stuff is bullshit.

"Alice wait." Jacob said, suddenly right next to me.

"What Jacob?" I stopped completely. Wiping around to stare at him straight in the eyes.

He flinched back slightly.

"I know it's a lot to handle, but-" He started.

"No, buts' Jake. I don't know you and you don't know me. So were both wolves. This is the first time I've ever been here okay? I don't know these people in La Push, therefore its not my job to protect them. It's not my job. I didn't sign up for this." I said sending my arms flying to indicate everything by me.

"Look Alice non of us signed up for this. We can't go to college, we all had to change our lives. Now it's your turn." He said shifting around.

"Whatever. I'll be back later. Tell Sam." With that I started walking towards the woods. The woods have always been a peaceful place for me. There was so many bright green trees and the sky was always so blue. Just the smell of woods was relaxing. When Bella and I were younger we used to take hikes. With Bella always tripping, and me always wearing fashionable shoes we had to walk very very slow. Now that im a wolf I'll probably be spending even more time here. Maybe being in wolf form will help.

Walking deeper and deeper into the woods, I finally stopped in a small clearing. It was beautiful. But I soon realized, I didn't exactly know what to do.

We'll Sam said to get mad. So something that makes me mad…hmmm…..well I hate when people don't match there clothes, I hate vegetables, I hate how I used to be so short, _I hate my father, I hate my mother, I hate remembering the beatings, I hate when guys drink, I hate hospitals, I hate being abandoned, I hate when guys beat there kids or girlfriends, I hate when people try to push me around, I hate when Bella get's hurt, I hate when people rip my clothes, I hate when people tell me who to love, I have when things don't go my way, I hate when im unorganized._

Pausing for a minute, I look down. PAWS! Yay. Im a wolfieeeee.

_Will you stop your yelling chick._

_**Opp's sorry. Forgot about the whole pack mind thingy.**_

_It's cool. Just no yelling._

_**Who is this?**_

After a moment of silence, I got my answer.

_Paul_.

_**Oh. You again. Come to yell ate more or try to bite me? **_With this I started walking around..

_No. I'm on patrol. You're the one who interrupted me. Alice. _

_**Whoa you learned my name? **_I said jumping over a log.

_You're pack now. I gotta. Weather I like it or not. _

_**Why do you hate me so much? **_I wondered.

_Cause were imprits. And your suddenly suppost to love me. And now I have to protect you. I don't like this. _

_**Well I don't eather. **_I stated just as I felt something pirce my side.

_**Owwwwwww. **_I screamed both in my mind and out loud.

_What happened? Alice? ANSWEER ME. I'm coming to you. Don't move. _He actually sounded worried.

Looking around I saw a flash of red. It seemed like hair. Wipping my head around I saw nothing. But looking down at my side I saw red stained fur. Sniffing the air I smelled bleach.

'Crunchh' Wipping my head around again I saw a the sorce of the smell.

"Well hello dear." He practically purred. He had dark brown dread locks, and crimpson eyes. Vampire.

I started to feel my strength slipping. My bones started shifting again and I once again was human.

"W-what do y-you want?" I crackled. My voice cracking from pain. If it wasn't such a serious time I would probably be embarrassed that I was laying on the floor of the woods nacked and bleeding.

Looking down at my side I saw a huge chunk of skin was missing and everything was covered in blood.

"Hmm you smell absolutely delicious. To bad your werewolf or you would have been a delightful snack." He said, but stopped shifting his eyes to look into the woods.

"Awe, you have a protecter." He snarled, as Paul stepped out of the woods between me and the leech.

"F-f-f Fuck you." I whimpered in pain.

"Gladly." The leech smirked. Then suddenly Paul lept towards him ripping off an arm. The leech screamed in pain, but quickly moved out of the way of Pauls second attempt for his other arm.

"Well that wasn't very nice." He tisk-ed as Paul growled.

My eyes felt heavy and soon I could feel them closing. The last thing I saw was Pauls dark black fur.

* * *

><p>"Alice! Alice! The others are coming! Come on answer me!" I could hear a voice through the darkness.<p>

It was like I was covered in water and I couldn't break through.

"Alice come on answer me." Paul was begging.

Forcing my eyes to open I saw blue sky and Paul's face. Soon after I realized I was still in the woods. Covered in blood. Naked. With a naked Paul beside me. If I had any blood in my body I would of blushed.

"P-paul I- I wanna sle-e-ep" I stumbled. I was shaking violently from the blood loss. And sleep sounded like a sweet heaven.

"No. No Alice baby you gotta stay up. You cant leave me! Were imprints! You're the person im gonna tell my life story. I'm so so sorry I was such an ass when we met. I didn't want it. But I do now! Please don't leave me. Alice. I just got you. You have to make it. Your gonna be by my side. You're the girl im gonna have children with. Sweetie plwase." He begged. By the end tears where streaming down his face.

"P-paul ju-just hold-d m-me." I muttered looking up in that beautiful face. I felt him clutch my body tighter. The body heat felt nice. I have never in my life felt so cold.

I herd twigs breaking and then I saw the pack stairing down at me. Closing my eyes, I herd Sam talking to Paul.

"Paul we have to get her home. Come on." He said.

"Who's goanna help her? Emily! She's a nurse right? Let's take her to my house. Call Em and tell her to meet us there." Paul said gruffly. I felt my body being moved and whimpered at the shot of intense pain that went through me.

"It's okay baby, were moving you. You can sleep now." Paul soothed. Brushing my hair out of my face.

Nodding my head slowly, I closed my eyes and was out with in a blink of an eye.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_A 5 year old me was looking through a mirror. She was sad. Her young face was bruised and her arms looked like it had been through a meat grinder. Tear's ran down her face. Looking back through the mirror she could see her mother in the back round. She looked even worse then her daughter. Her mother had two black eyes and bruises everywhere. Her arm's were scarred and scraped were all over her flesh. Little me turned to her mother, running to embrace her. _

_Then there was banging on the bathroom door. A mans voice yelled through the door, and little me started trembling. Mother yelled out "Just a minute honey." She turned to me whispering "Hide in the bathtub." Little me stared up at mother. Her brown eyes tearing up as she ushered me to the bathtub. Little me watched her back, with her long black hair, that had long gone dull. She whimpered as mother opened the door to the bathroom. Fear ran through my veins the moment the door swung open to reveal a tall man, probably around 6'3 with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Identical to mine. _

_Little me layed in the tub, tears streaming down her face as she held back sobs. She herd he father shove her mother into the bathroom door. "Lily where is she?" A dark scary voice asked. "H-honey she went to her friends house." Mother whimpered. _

"_When did I say she could leave?" He shouted. Mothers sobs grew louder. _

" _You d-didn't I did." Mother said. My dear spiked as I herd foot steps coming into the bathroom. "Now, why would you do that? You know that's not aloud." He said in a sickening voice. Little me clenched her eyes closed tightly. She nearly stopped breathing. _

_The next thing she herd was a scream and dang. She clenched her eyes tighter and laid in the bathroom crying intill her little body gave out in exhaustion._

* * *

><p><em>Back to normal. <em>

I could tell when I came back into consciousness. Numb. Everything was Numb.. That's all I felt. Not the darkness I had gotten used to. I herd beeping. Constant beeping. I swear whatever's making that noise is going to die. Suddenly, I felt pressure on my left hand being taken away. Forcing my eyes open was like running a marathon. It sucked.

It was still dark in the room so it was either at night or very early morning. Seeing a figure moving around the bed, I almost screamed. Realizing it was only Paul I calmed. Turning my head to the right I realized the beeping was coming for the alarm clock, that read 4:28 in bright green eyes. I once herd that green focuses your eyes faster then any other color.

_(AN: That's true. Like stare at a light for like 20 seconds then look at the color green. Your eyes focus faster then if you were looking at a different color.)_

Finally, the beeping stopped. Looking down at myself I saw that I was dressed in a long shirt in a queen size bed. The other side of the bed looked like it had been slept in and I wondered if that's were Paul had gotten up from. Remembering Paul I skimmed the room searching for him. My eyes finally landed on a closed door with light shinning out of it. I guess it's a bathroom. Then I herd the shower turn on. Hm. I feel really scatter brained today. Guess that's what happens when you get attacked by a vampire and lose a lot of blood.

The numbing stuff was wearing off and I started to actually feel my limbs again. Thank god. I always hated the numbing stuff, but I suppose its better then the pain. Snuggling more into the covers I decided to doze off a little more.

* * *

><p>I was once again awakened, but this time it was by the bed shifting. Whatever was now laying on it was really warm though. Snuggling deeper into it, it moved. 'Mhm so warm.' I though.<p>

"Alice open your eyes." A voice said.

"mhmgsnuklsj" I mumbled.

"Please open your eyes sweetie." I shook my head, snuggling even farther into the warmth.

"No." I muttered out.

"Please Alice?" The voice said.

"No. Im tired, lets sleep. We can open my eyes later." I grumbled.

"Fine. Night." The voice finally excepted his loose. HA.

"Night." I said, slipping back into the darkness.

* * *

><p>The next time I opened my eyes I could tell it was morning.<p>

And I was so warm. Hm. It's like heaven. The pain was better to. Just a throbbing in my side.

Squirming around instill I got out of the covers I felt a gust of cold air. Then I herd a groan. Witch was defiantly not me. Slowly I opened my eyes, to see a chest. A nice sculpted chest. Oh baby Jesus, I think I might of drooled. Another groan snapped me out of my oggiling.

"Paul…." I whispered, not feeling tired anymore. He rolled over closer to me.

"Paul, its time to get up." I sang.

"Gahh no." He grumbled, his eyes still closed.

"But paul im hungary! MAKE ME FOOD." I yelled at him, giggling as he jumped from my sudden voice change.

"Alice, shhhh im tireddd. I was up all night. Go back to bed." He muttered, squeezing me.

"Fine…but I have to pee." I said, getting out of bed slowly. Being very carful to my left side, I made it to the bathroom. Looking at myself in the mirror, I saw that my wavey black hair was a disaster so, I quickly put it up in a bun with a hair band on my wrist before using someone's tooth brush to brush my teeth. I'm assuming Paul's just by a wild guess.

Pulling up the shirt; so that I could see my side; I saw stitches. From the looks of it, I had about 12 stitches. It was about 3 inches long going down my side. Letting my shirt fall down, I quickly did my business then left the bathroom.

Once back in the bedroom I saw that Paul was still asleep. Laying back in bed I quickly got bored, so I decided to wake Paul up any way. Glancing at the clock I saw that it read 11:15, 'That's a pretty reasonable time.' I thought.

"Pauuuuullllllll wakeeee uppppppp!" I sang in his ear. He started squirming around so I knew he was waking up.

"Ali, please be quiet." He told me.

"Noooo, im bored and its all ready like 3 in the afternoon." I said lieing to him.

"What? Oh no, I have to go over to Sam's at like 2 CRAP HES GONNA KILL ME." He jumped up and started running around. I starting giggling, then full out laughing at him.

"What for gods name is so funny Alice?" He shouted. I could get anything but gasps out of my mouth so I pointed at the clock. His eyes fallowed to were I was pointing and I herd him cursing under his breath.

"That was mean Alice. Really mean." He said getting back into bed. All I could do was laugh harder, witch really hurt my stitches. So I was forced to calm down.

"Sorry, but I got bored. I don't like being all alone." I told him.

"Fine. I forgive you." He didn't sound convincing.

"Pinky promise?" I asked, holding out my piny.

"Yea, I pinky promise." He said. And we were off to a beautiful friend/more then friend ship.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. We love hearing your thoughts. Hey even if you critisize us. Anything you guys say helps. Alright guys. That's 11 pages for you. And I did it ALL today. Since like 6ish. Aha Alright thanks guys.<strong>


	9. READ ME

ATTENTION: This is not a chapter. But I'm answering some of your questions. SORRY guys. Bet were gonna start working on Bella's P.O.V soon and as soon as that's done, I'll make another long chapter. Cause I know you guys love them.

To. SAM & EVA- No this is not a Alice/Bella pairing. Alice and Bella are the two main characters that's why we set it up like that. As you know Alice imprints Paul and lets just say Belllaaaa's going to have a surprise mate.

Shay- Sorry im not making Edward and Paul gay lovers. Although I love that idea.

ShadowCub- Yea I know getting shot in the leg isn't life serious but Zie wanted it so she put it. Gotta love that girl ya know?

And that's really all. Most are just the same question over and over. Thank you all. We will update soon.


	10. Chapter 9

I heart Question Mark.

Bella P.O.V

Chapter uhm 9 I think.

Bella lay curled up in her bed for hours, wishing that she could sleep. She counted off the things she missed about being a human in her mind. Food. She missed food. She missed being clumsy, believe it or not. She missed Alice the most. Although it had just been a day or two since she left, Alice was the only person who kept Bella grounded through all of the mess. And she missed it. Jasper walked into the room and shut the door swiftly behind him; almost quiet enough to cause Bella not to notice. He sat on the bed beside her and slid a comforting hand under hers. "She's alright, you know." He spoke softly. Bella didn't tear her gaze away from the wall in front of her while she nodded. "I know. I still worry about her though." He squeezed her hand sympathetically and frowned. "I know." Bella eventually sat upright and rested her head on Jasper's shoulder. The nervous knots in her stomach subsided for once and she realized Jasper was the cause. The shrill ring of a phone called from Carlisle's study across the hall.

When Carlisle burst through the door holding it out to Bella, a confused look flashed across her face. "It's Paul. One of the wolves. I told him that he should talk to you." He smiled and handed the phone over, which Bella grabbed quickly."Hello?" She spoke, scooting a few inches away from Jasper. "I just wanted to let you know that Alice is alright. She's eating everyone out of this damn house and she snores like..." There was a short pause. "I don't even know how to explain it; but she's fine.""Thank you for taking care of her, Paul." Bella spoke quickly."Yeah, yeah. No problem." There was a shuffling on the other side of the phone, "Look, I've gotta run. Maybe you can meet up with her sometime – once she's got the whole werewolf thing down." "O-Okay." Bella spoke, wanting to see Alice soon. She didn't want to wait."She'll be alright, Bella." Carlisle took the phone and spoke before heading out the door.

Bella turned and fell into Jasper's embrace, wondering what she did to make these things happen to her.- - -Bella pulled a jacket over her freezing skin and walked out the door quietly, hoping nobody noticed. She had to see Alice. She followed the scent, and eventually knew she was in La Push. She was off of her territory. "Bella!" Someone hissed from behind her. "God, Edward. Leave me alone." She folded her arms across her chest and kept walking."This isn't a good idea. They'll come after you." He said. "So what?""They can rip one of our kind apart in a matter of seconds." "Go ahead and let them."There was a pause. She stopped. Two figures appeared in front of her."Oh, great. Now everyone's after me." She pushed through Jasper and Emmett, but Emmett grabbed one of her wrists and Jasper wound an arm around her waist. She didn't notice the clearly irritated glare Edward flashed in the blonde vampire's way... or the smirk that Jasper flashed back."Come on, Bella." "No!" She tried to break growling sounded from her left, and again from the right. "They said to leave now. We're breaking the treaty." Edward rushed. Bella stumbled back and let them tug her along for a bit. She made out two large animals through the trees and hissed at them. She just wanted to see her friend. That wasn't too much to ask for, was it?- - -The next few days were the exact same. Nothing happened. Bella was sitting in an armchair downstairs, avoiding Edward across the room. Jasper walked in and plopped down on the couch beside Bella, and she immediately leaned her head over on him and he wound his arms around her waist. Edward muttered something under his breath."Problem, Edward?" Jasper asked."Yes."Bella raised her eyebrows and looked over to his clearly irritated face."Do tell?" Jasper hesitated for a moment. "You two. It's.. gross." He leaned back into the armchair and frowned."...Gross?" Jasper said quizzically."You heard me, Jasper.""How so?" "I don't... like it. Alright?" He stood up and stormed up the stairs, causing both Bella and Jasper to chuckle."What an ass. He's just angry because he's to much of a blockhead to find someone." Jasper rolled his eyes and Bella laughed.

"I heard that!" Edward called from upstairs and slammed the both rolled their eyes and brought their attention back to the television- - -The phone rang again a few hours later, and Bella picked it up. She was the only one at the house since the rest of the Cullens were out hunting. She decided not to go since she had hunted a few days prior. "Bella?" Someone whispered into the phone."Alice!" Bella shrieked. "Can I come and see you?" She asked right away."Um.. meet me at the border?" Alice spoke softly."Heading there now!" Bella didn't waste any time, and she might have forgotten to shut the back door behind her. She arrived at the designated area quickly, and waited for Alice. "Bella," Alice yelled and ran forward, hugging Bella."Ugh," She backed away. "You stink. And what in the world are you wearing?" Bella just stood there and gaped. She hadn't seen Alice in almost a week, and she was telling her that she smelled? What the hell?"Sorry. I've been pretty moody." Alice chuckled and walked forward again, embracing her friend in a real hug. "You're the one who stinks. And my outfit is.. well, it's comfy." She pulled away and looked down to her plain white t-shirt and jeans before looking up and shrugging. "Whatever. Hey, you should bring me some clothes next time. I'm having to borrow clothes. I mean, it's not gross or anything.. I just need to be stylish.""Will do." Bella smiled. "So, what's it like being a big bad wolf?" "Ugh, it sucks! All I do is eat. And I'm apparently moody all of the time.""Alice!" Someone growled from behind. "I told you not to leave.. and you're meeting up with her?" "Paul, shut up. It's Bella. Like she would pull anything." Alice rolled her stood there awkwardly as he grabbed Alice's wrist. She wanted to lunge at him, but knew it would make matters worse."C'mon Alice. You can come see her sometime soon." He said a little rushed."Fine." Alice rolled her eyes and loosened her wrist from his grip. "I'll see you later, Bells. Remember the clothes." Bella smiled and nodded, figuring she would just sit and wait until the sun went down to go back home. Nothing interesting was happening, and everyone wouldn't be back for a few hours anyway.


	11. Chapter 10

I heart Question Mark

Chapter 10.

Alice's P.O.V

Excited?

* * *

><p>After Paul dragged me away from Bella I started to whine. I was pretty upset, I mean it's not like Paul owns me he can't just drag me away from every person he doesn't like, but that's what he did. Yet that's what he did.<p>

"Paul! I just wanted to see my best friend! God, you act like I've sinned." I whined, sadly.

"You basically have, your best friends with a vampire. You're a werewolf. What do you not get about that? Plus you saw her so don't complain to me…" He replied stiffly.

"Just cause were mortal enemies doesn't mean that were not going to be best friends anymore. And I only saw her for like 2 minutes." I said, glaring at him.

"Yea, yea." He chuckled, almost like he didn't believe me.

"Whatever." I huffed. I tired to resist asking where were going, but I don't think I would be able to resist the temptation for very much longer. After about 10 minutes of silence and Paul still dragging me through the woods I started to get bored. Everything looked the same.

Tree, tree, tree, leaf, tree, tree, tree, leaf, Oh look a bunny, tree, tree, freaking leaf.

I sighed. And sighed again. Louder this time as if to try and get Paul's attention. Finally when he didn't acknowledge me in the slightest bit, I let out a very loud exaggerated sigh.

"What Alice?" Paul questioned, dropping my hand, whirling around to face me in the middle of the forest.

"Paul, calm down. Gees'. Where the heck are you even dragging me off to? Some castle to lock me up?" I asked, dramatically.

"Hardy freaken har Alice. No remember what I said this morning we have to be over at Sam's before two." He sighed, looking around at the forest, but avoiding my eyes.

"Okay, we'll can I walk beside you or do you want to throw me over your shoulder?" I ask, rolling my eyes at his 'I am caveman' act. Men and there stupid pride, I tell you.

All he did was huff and start walking again. I rolled my eyes, but fallowed nun the less.

* * *

><p>Once we were all seated around Sam's living room, things started getting serious.<p>

"So Alice, you know that you can't live in forks or where every you used to live anymore." Sam started off.

"Do you know where you going to live?" Jacob finished. I felt someone's hand resting on my leg, glancing up I saw Leah's face smiling kindly at me from on the floor, as if telling me not to be nervous.

"We'll I have a lot of money, from my Uncle he's like owner of a lot of huge lawyer business, so I was thinking maybe I could buy a little house somewhere around here." I replied, nervously playing with a piece of my skirt, afraid they wouldn't like the idea.

"Okay, sounds good. We'll take you around town later this afternoon so you can look at houses. It can be like a girl's day out! If that's okay with you Sam. Do you have any thing for us to do today?" Leah said, excitedly.

"Not really, we just have to show Alice the patrol lines and what not." He said chuckling at Leah's enthusiasm.

"Okay! She basically squealed. I smiled gently at her, showing her that I was thankful for her help. Feeling something shift on my left side, I looked up to see Paul looking upset.

"I think I should be the one to show Alice around town Leah." He grumbled. Leah's smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Why?" We questioned at the same time. This was not going good.

"We'll im her imprint after all." Was his meek reply. As if he cared about that before.

"So? That doesn't mean she can't hang with the pack, Paul." Leah defended. I genuinely did want to spend time with her, and I didn't see Paul's problem.

"Listen Leah If I want to show her around then I will." Paul snapped, standing up. I stood up just as quickly. I wasn't going to let him push me around like this.

"Paul, you don't own me. I'm going with Leah today and that's that." I glared, not backing down.

"Alice. I don't trust her to keep you safe. What if that leech that attacked you the other day comes back?" He stated, his brow scrunching in annoyance.

"Like you helped me last time!" I exclaimed. Pulling up my shirt to show my stitches.

"I GOT THERE AS FAST AS I COULD DAMMIT!" He shouted, grabbing my arm's roughly like he wanted to shake me. Paul and I were both shaking in anger by this time.

"If you guys are going to fight, go out side and do it. Not in my house." Sam demanded. Paul jerked me out side the door, shaking violently.

"PAUL STOP BEING SUCH AN ASS AND MAN HANDLING ME!" I screamed, tired of being dragged around. It reminded me of my father always dragging me around by the hair.

Paul grabbed my arm again.

"What are you going to do about it?" His cold tone could cut through ice.

I felt tears coming to my eyes, my anger vanished. My knee's locked and I fell to the ground, Paul's hand on my arm not enough to keep me standing. His grip on my loosened as I fell and soon I was on the ground balling my eyes out. The world zoned out, and all I could see was something I thought I had forgotten.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>.

"_Aice!" Screamed my father as he walked through the front door. _

"_Coming father!" I yelled, back as terror struck my heart. I ran my little legs into the kitchen were he was now sitting. Fear had a choke hold on me as I approached._

"_Alice, why aren't your toys put away?" Father said smoothly, a dangerous glint in his eye. _

"_Be-because I-I had to g-go to th-the bathroom. I was going to put them up once I got out I swear!" I stuttered out, fearfully putting my hand out and closing my eyes._

"_LILLY." My father screamed through out the house. My hands flew up to my ears on instinct._

"_Yes, darling?" My black and blue mother replied rounding the corner._

"_Why aren't Alice's toys put away?" His voice was cold, impersonal at best._

"_Well because darling she was playing with them then I herd her go to the bathroom. I'm sure she was going to put them back." Mommy, said calmly. My eyes started to tear up._

_Suddenly, father stood up flipping the table with a loud "bang". _

"_ALL I WANT IS FOR MY HOUSE TO BE CLEAN WHEN I GET HOME FROM WORK. CLEAN AND DINNER ON THE TABLE. IS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK?" He screamed, walking over to me. I started whimpering in fear. He grabbed my arm roughly, dragging me over to where my two Barbie dolls were laying on the ground. Throwing me down, he looked down at me, he grabbed up the babies he started walking over to the trash can. I sobbed loudly, I knew I would never get to see my to favorite toys again._

"_Honey is that really necessary? I'm sure Alice will pick them up next time." My mother defended me like always._

_Father whipped around, slamming the Barbies in the trashcan. _

"_There. Now there won't be a next time." He snarled._

"_Bu-" Mother cut in._

"_WHAT LILLY? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO AROUND IT? NOW GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THE KITCHEN AND MAKE ME SOME DAMN FOOD! AND ALICE GO TO YOUR FUCKEN ROOM." He screamed, making me and mommy flinch back in terror._

_Mother ushered me to my room. That night I didn't eat dinner, but it didn't matter, in my book we had gotten lucky, no one got hurt._

* * *

><p>"Alice! ALICE! Snap out of it! I'm sorry! It was stupid to fight about!" Paul's voice entered my mind, subconsciously pulling me out of whatever state I was in.<p>

"Paul…" I replied, still a little out of it.

"I'm here I'm here." He soothed. I glanced around thankful that not one else was around. Paul seemed to notice and answered my unasked question.

"They went inside. There all worried around you, but I told them I would take care of you." He smiled half heartedly.

"Can we just go back to your place? We need to get to know each other if we ever want to get along." I reasoned.

* * *

><p>Once in Paul's house we settled down on the bed. Paul laid down drastically on the bed, letting out a large wolfy sigh. Looking at him, I admired him once again. His hair looked so soft, like silk and his body was so hot, all tanned and muscle, I just wanted to be wrapped up in him like a warm blanket in winter. And last his eyes, they shinned with such intensity it made my legs weak.<p>

He glanced up at my face, catching me staring, a blushed tearing my eyes away from him.

"Like what you see?" He chuckled.

"Shut up." I muttered, but grinned anyway.

"Yea, yea. Now come over here so we can have this 'talk' of yours." He grumbled, opening his arms, so that I could cuddle into them. Witch I did with out a second though.

"Okay, we'll start with easy stuff." I smiled, into this side, loving the fact that it just felt so right to be with him.

"Like 20 questions? I used to play that as a kid." He smirked.

"Yea! So favorite color?" I started off.

"Gray. You?"

"Gray? So dark. Mine's yellow. It's just so warm." I giggled.

"Gray's the color I turn into as a wolf. So yea I like gray. And Yellow? It fits you." He smiled.

"Hm. What's your favorite animal?" I asked, knowing the answer. He looked at me like I was dumb.

"Uhm. Wolf. Duh." I giggled at the funny look on his face. I decided to take a leap of faith and brought my lips down to crush his in a kiss. I moaned into the kiss, I felt Paul smile. I broke the kiss giggling like a school girl on crack.

Paul smiled genuinely at me.

"What was that for?" He asked, wiggling his eye brows.

"Because you just looked so adorable." I giggled, feeling a blush rise up to my cheeks.

"Well maybe I should look more adorable more often then." He chuckled, looking into my eyes. I snuggled deeper into his warmth, feeling as high as a kite.

"Okay back to the questions." I smiled, laying my head on his chest.

"Okay. My turn to ask them. Why did you freak out earlier?" My whole body tensed and I knew he felt it. He rubbed my arm soothingly, to try and help me relax.

"Um. Well. Ugh, just something you said reminded me of a time in my life and I sorta had a flash back." I replied, stiffly.

"Alice, we have to be honest with each other. Were imprints. I'll tell you my life, you tell me yours? I know were moving fast and all, but I've never felt like this. And I don't want to loose you. But you have to tell me so I can understand okay? I promise I won't ever tell anyone else. You can trust me." My heart filled with emotions all at the same time, he was just so sweet, and I felt like I could trust him. Of course we'd have to work on the whole possessive issues, but we'd get through them.

"Okay, I guess you deserve to know." I sucked in a deep breath, hopping to relax my crazy nerves.

"When you're ready." He soothed me. I hugged his chest to me almost like if I let go he'd disappear.

"It all started around when I was 3 years old…One morning I remember everything being fine. My mom and dad were such happy, loving parents. Then the next thing I remember is my father started drinking a lot, and mom was getting worried." I paused there, forcing back the memories from my mind, of a little 3 year old me watching her mother cry.

'Deep breaths' I thought to myself. Paul squeezed me tighter.

"Dad would scream and yell, then when I was around 4 he started hitting my mom, then he would hit me. I remember staring in the mirror seeing black and blue marks all over my arms and cheek. Bruises in the shape of fingerer prints on my arms." I took a deep breath then continued.

"My mom with black eyes and cuts all over her body. She tried to protect me from most of it. Lying to my father, saying I was at a friend's house, but I was hiding under my bed, in the bath tube, any where my small body could fit." Paul's grip on me was tighter.

"What you said today "What are you going to do about it?" Was the same line my father would always say to my mother when he was hitting me, making my mother watch. It went on like this in till I turned 9. Every morning putting make up on so no one at school would see my bruises, being afraid to come home, fearing for my mother's and my lives. When I turned 9 someone at the school had called social services. They took me away to live with my uncle on my mom's side… I herd she ran away after I got taken. I suppose that's the only reason she stayed. But she couldn't just take me and leave at any time. I remember father yelling at her once. 'I will hunt you down and kill you both if you try to leave me Lilly. Mark my word's.' She was too terrified to even try anything. But she was always the best mother I could ask for. After I moved in with my uncle I got counseling, meet Bella. She helped me through it. I couldn't ask for a better best friend." I said finishing my speech, I felt totally drained of all energy.

"Wow." I herd Paul mutter.

"Yea. Hey Paul? Can you just hold me? I'm drained, I need to sleep. Please stay with me." I grumbled, fighting off the darkness until he answered me.

"Of course I will Ali." He spoke softly, kissing my temple.

* * *

><p>When I woke up Paul was sleeping, slipping out of bed quietly I made my way to his tiny kitchen. I was starved. Again. Opening the fridge I see it barley contains anything but take out boxes, not even milk. God. MEN!<p>

'Looks like I'll be going shopping soon.' I thought to my self.

Hm. Looks like I'll be eating dry cereal today.

Opening a box of fruity pebbles. I love this cereal! My mom once told me this is what she ate a lot while pregnant with me, cause it was the only thing that tasted good coming back up. If you know what I mean, anyway I think that's why I love it so much!

_(AN- that's true about me. My mom actually told me that and I do freaken love that cereal.)_

Sitting my fat ass down on the couch, I decide to call Bella. I have no idea where my cell phone went; I think I left it at the Cullen's so I had to sneak back into the bedroom, to borrow Paul's. Making my way outside to the porch swing, I dialed Bella's cell phone number.

"_Hello?" _Bella's new bell like voice said.

"Hey girl. Sorry about earlier. I miss you! Guess what..?" I replied, kicking off the ground so the swing gently swung back and forth.

"_ALICE! Oh my I miss you too! You will never believe it! My and Jasper have gotten really close! And what?" _I herd a male that I assumed was Jasper chuckle in the back round.

"That's good! You need a love life. I remember when you were human and any guy that made a move of you was immediately in your bad book. Remember that one time I tried to set you up with Ryan? That was so funny! And I told Paul…" I laughed, remembering when Ryan called me saying Bella was 'Too much to handle' after he tried to flirt with her and got kicked in the balls.

"_Hey shush missy! And oh gods don't remind me. And told Paul what..?" _She questioned, obviously confused.

"My dad." I replied, lowering my voice.

"_Oh! I'm sorry I forgot, how did it go? Are you okay? Alice, what happened?" _She shot questions at me like a cannon. Gosh and people think im dramatic?

"It's good. I kinda fell asleep after. He's still sleeping. I don't know what to do Bella. I feel so out of place here. They have this thing called Imprints and like Paul's mine. It's when were basically supposed to be together forever. But sometimes he get's really possessive. I don't know what to do." I just let everything out. I always did with Bella. She was like my air. Always helping me breath.

"_Calm down Ali, listen its okay. You're still new to this wolf thing. Hell im still new to this vamp thing. It will get better, I swear. As for Paul girl you make your own path. No one can just throw you at a guy and say "Here, she's yours have fun!" No. That's not how it works. But if you have feelings for him then there's a chance. And If I know you correctly witch I do, then I know you'll find things to love about him. You always look for the good in people Ali, don't stop now. And if he's a little possessive then that just shows he cares. Some guys are like that. With time they get better. Train him like a dog." _We snickered.

"_Good dog gets treats, bad dog gets beat with a paper." _She said chuckling

"I really hate how you're right you know that?" I said playfully.

"_Hey it's what best friends are for." _She said, giggling. Gosh, I miss her so much. I herd someone clear there throat behind me and glanced up to see Paul.

"Hey sorry to cut this short but I got to go. Love you, miss you. I promise we'll hang soon okay? How bout at the border tomorrow?" I ask her.

"_Yea! Sound's great. Love you to Ali. Good luck."_ And with that the line went dead.

"Hey babe, how are you?" I turned my attention to Paul. He looked tired still, his hair all ruffled from sleeping.

"Good. That the lee- Bella?" He questioned, he didn't seem mad that I had talked to her. That was a good start.

"Yea. Sorry I stole your phone; I think mine's at the Cullen's. Dangit! I should have told Bella to grab mine." I groaned, feeling stupid.

"It's okay. What's mine is your's." He said with a wink.

* * *

><p>Another chapter done. Yawn. Okay guys. Review? Thank you all for the reviews by the way. I love it.<p> 


End file.
